


Тайна планеты J318

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насчет камер Ренджи и сам все прекрасно знал — он несколько раз внимательно просмотрел все записи, убедившись в том, что тварь на пленку не попала. Это было очень скверно. Абарай сомневался, упоминать ли вообще об этом происшествии. Он предвидел, что ему не поверят, сочтут сумасшедшим или пьяным, но почему-то его не оставляло ощущение непонятной тревоги. Теоретически, на этой планете не могло существовать ничего сложнее примитивных бактерий. Но тварь, которую он видел, выглядела абсолютно реальной и очень опасной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна планеты J318

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в далекой-далекой галактике на планете J318. Сомнительный обоснуй, штампы, бластер XD

Начальник экспедиции поднял взгляд от бумаг. Холодные серые глаза бесстрастно изучали подчиненного.  
— Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что ваш рапорт выглядит по меньшей мере нелепо?   
Кучики Бьякуя ко всем обращался на "Вы", даже к собственной сестре.   
— Вполне, — Ренджи выдержал тяжелый взгляд шефа. — Но это правда.   
Бьякуя зачитал вслух:  
— Существо с четырьмя конечностями, более трех метров в холке, передняя часть головы напоминает белую маску. В области груди сквозное круглое отверстие большого размера, с ровными краями... — он отложил листок. — У меня создалось ощущение, что это какой-то нелепый розыгрыш. Вы что, проиграли пари своим приятелям?   
— Нет, шеф. Я... — Ренджи захотелось повысить голос, объяснить, доказать... но он одернул себя — криком ничего не добьешься, особенно в этом случае. Поэтому он сказал почти спокойно:   
— Я действительно видел это своими глазами.   
— Хотелось бы вам верить, Абарай. Раньше за вами не наблюдалось склонности к сочинительству. Проблема в том, что наружные камеры ничего не зафиксировали.  
Насчет камер Ренджи и сам все прекрасно знал — он несколько раз внимательно просмотрел все записи, убедившись в том, что тварь на пленку не попала. Это было очень скверно. Абарай сомневался, упоминать ли вообще об этом происшествии. Он предвидел, что ему не поверят, сочтут сумасшедшим или пьяным, но почему-то его не оставляло ощущение непонятной тревоги. Теоретически, на этой планете не могло существовать ничего сложнее примитивных бактерий. Но тварь, которую он видел, выглядела абсолютно реальной и очень опасной. И если имелся хоть малейший риск, что чудовище действительно существует и может напасть на людей, он должен был предупредить об этом товарищей.   
— Возможно, оно попало в мертвую зону? — попытался возразить Ренджи, хотя и понимал, что это безнадежно.   
— Вы же сами написали, что видели его прямо перед собой, в обзорном окне.   
— Верно, — уныло согласился Абарай.   
— Надеюсь, вы действительно ничего не... употребляли во время дежурства.   
— Командир, я чист. Можете спросить Ханатаро, он из меня литр крови выцедил на всякие анализы. И на психотесте прогнал, сбоев нет.  
— Я читал его отчет, — сообщил Бьякуя. — Что ж... придется попросить доктора Унохану сделать еще одно, более подробное обследование. У нее и квалификация выше, и медоборудование на станции помощнее. Мы должны исключить любую возможность ошибки.   
"Все, — понял Ренджи. — Конец. Прощай, Дальфлот, здравствуй, унылая вахта где-нибудь на Фобосе. Если меня отправят отсюда на орбитальную станцию, обратно мне уже не вернуться. Спишут к чертовой матери."  
Он опустил голову, все еще не веря, что это происходит на самом деле.   
— Катер прибудет в девятнадцать тридцать, будьте готовы к этому времени. Можете идти, Абарай.   
— Слушаюсь, — ответил по уставу Ренджи, но не двинулся с места.   
— Что еще? — спросил Кучики.   
— Командир... я прошу вас, просто предупредите их. Тех, кто будет заступать на дежурство. Пусть будут осторожны.   
— Ваше странное упрямство становится похожим на навязчивую идею. Хорошо, я выполню вашу просьбу. Идите. 

Следовало собрать вещи, потому что на базу он вряд ли вернется. Но идти в жилой отсек страшно не хотелось — там в общей комнате наверняка сейчас толкутся все, кто не на дежурстве. Изуру будет утешать, Шухей — выразительно молчать, а вот Иккаку с Юмичикой молчать не станут... У них такая очаровательная манера подбадривать товарищей — обзывать их нехорошими словами и всячески провоцировать. Обычно у Ренджи хватало терпения на их выходки, но сейчас он боялся сорваться. Нет уж, лучше пойти выместить зло на безответной боксерской груше. "Может, я действительно псих? — подумалось ему. — И меня надо изолировать от нормальных людей, чтобы я не причинил им вреда? Хотя настоящие психи вроде бы не признают себя больными."  
В спортзале он провел часа два — измолотил несчастную грушу, сделал несколько подходов к штанге и отмахал десяток километров на беговой дорожке. До катера еще оставалась куча времени — можно спокойно принять душ, собраться, перекусить и... попрощаться. Теперь Ренджи чувствовал, что готов к этому. Весь вымокший, он ввалился в жилой отсек, и Юмичика моментально отреагировал:  
— Осторожно, опасное изменение состава воздуха! Рекомендую надеть кислородные маски, — он демонстративно скривился.   
— Заткнись, — мрачно посоветовал Ренджи, обвел взглядом приятелей и попросил: — Не спрашивайте ни о чем.   
— Но... — подал голос Изуру и тут же получил тычок от Шухея:  
— Тебя же попросили не лезть.   
— А то что будет? — лениво поинтересовался лысый Иккаку.   
— Да ничего. Просто я буду тебе благодарен, если ты сегодня помолчишь, — устало сказал Абарай и скрылся в душевой.   
— Ого, — донесся до него голос Иккаку, — да он действительно совсем плох. Ладно, пойду пройдусь, пожалуй.   
— Осторожно, смотри, чтобы тебя не сожрал монстр в маске, — громко сказал Юмичика.  
"Началось, — подумал Ренджи и открыл кран посильнее, отгораживаясь шумом воды от голосов. — Может и к лучшему, что меня вышвырнули. Еще несколько месяцев до конца экспедиции терпеть насмешки и оправдываться за то, что я видел то, что видел... Да к черту все это!"  
Из душа он молча прошел в каюту, быстро побросал немногочисленные шмотки в рюкзак и оставил его на койке. Выходя, сказал ребятам:  
— Я еще зайду.   
— Ренджи, — Юмичика вдруг стал необычно серьезен. — Извини.   
— Да ладно тебе... — он махнул рукой и едва не отшиб ее о внезапно отрывшуюся дверь. На пороге стояла Кучики Рукия.   
— Ренджи! Как хорошо, что я тебя застала!   
— Да я сам к тебе собирался...  
— Ты остаешься! — перебила его Рукия.  
— Что? Как?   
— Вот так. Сорок восемь часов на отдых, потом заступаешь на очередное дежурство на станции-один. И я вместе с тобой. Проверю, что там за аномалия.   
— Ты шутишь?   
— Нисколько.  
— Но как тебе удалось переубедить Бьякую?   
— Очень просто, — улыбнулась Рукия. — Я же тебя с детства знаю. Я сказала брату, что у тебя никогда бы не хватило фантазии придумать такого монстра.   
— Что-о-о?  
— Ты чем-то недоволен? — девушка вздернула носик.   
— Да нет... прости, это я по привычке, — усмехнулся Ренджи. — Спасибо тебе.   
— Рано еще. Спасибо скажешь, когда мы разберемся с твоим чудищем. Ладно, я пойду, у меня работы полно. Всем пока. 

 

Дежурные на станциях сменялись в полночь. Мацумото, зевая, сообщила:  
— Все по плану. Поступило семнадцать новых образцов, проанализировано... — она заглянула в бумаги, — восемь.  
— Только восемь? За сутки? — удивилась Рукия.  
— Ну, — Мацумото состроила невинную рожицу, — я была занята, не успела.  
— Чем это ты была так занята?   
— Спала, гоняла чаи, красилась и читала любовные романы, — хмыкнул Ренджи. — Кстати, ты оставила улики на месте преступления, — он вытащил из-под пачки отчетов потрепанный покетбук в розовой обложке и протянул коллеге. Рангику лучезарно улыбнулась:  
— Спасибо, Ренджик! Ну, пока, ребятки, не шалите тут, я поехала домой.   
— Постой, — остановила ее Рукия, — ты ничего особенного не заметила?  
— Не-а. Дежурство прошло без происшествий. Все, бай.   
Лязгнула входная дверь, снаружи взревел двигатель вездехода. Ренджи и Рукия остались на станции одни. В другое время он бы порадовался такой удаче, но сейчас было не до того.   
— Значит, Рангику ничего необычного не видела... — задумчиво сказала Рукия.   
— Это меня не удивляет. Мацумото и прямое попадание метеорита может проспать.   
— Злой ты, — невесело усмехнулась Рукия. — Но ты прав, она невнимательна. А когда появился твой монстр в прошлый раз? Ночью?  
— Он такой же мой, как и твой, — сердито заметил Ренджи. — Нет, ближе к утру. Почти на рассвете.   
— А датчики как отреагировали?  
— Какие датчики, Рукия? Думаешь, я на них смотрел?   
— Жаль. Ладно, если что-нибудь заметим, сделаем так: я буду наблюдать объект, а ты зафиксируешь показания приборов. А пока можно заняться текучкой.   
— Давай разберемся с оставшимися образцами для начала, — предложил Абарай. — А то потом их еще подвалит.   
— Хорошо, я запущу спектрометр.   
Все шло своим чередом. Автоматический бур исправно бурил скалу, мини-транспортер раз в два часа подвозил новые образцы породы. Рукия и Ренджи занимались ими по очереди — кто-то один постоянно оставался перед обзорным окном.   
Ближе к четырем утра по локальному времени на них обоих накатила сонливость, и Ренджи занялся приготовлением кофе. Автомат уютно зашипел, наполняя кружку, Абарай потянулся за коробкой с сахаром, когда Рукия тихо позвала:  
— Ренджи...  
Он обернулся.  
Тварь — двуногая! — стояла перед станцией, задрав белую морду к небу.   
— Он же прямоходячий! — изумилась девушка. — В твоем рапорте был четвероногий!   
— Это другой, — ответил Ренджи, не отводя взгляда от монстра. — И морда у него другая.   
— Так он что, не один? А что на камерах? — спохватилась Рукия. Ренджи посмотрел на монитор, обвел взглядом контрольную панель:  
— Пусто. И на датчиках никаких отклонений.   
— Бред какой-то. Нам не поверят. Нужны доказательства... Слушай, но как это вообще возможно?   
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я понятия не имею.   
— Что будем делать?   
— Погоди, я сейчас, — Ренджи метнулся за рюкзаком, кляня себя за забывчивость. — Я же взял свой фотоаппарат, попробуем его заснять. Блин, надо было его приготовить заранее...  
Рукия покачала головой:  
— Ничего не выйдет. Смотри, какой блик на стекле, прямо перед ним.   
— А если мы выключим свет?   
Но пока выключали свет, монстр исчез.  
— Черт! — они выругались синхронно.  
— Давай подождем немного, может, он еще вылезет.   
— Нет, — решительно сказала Рукия. — Мы не можем полагаться на удачу. Вот что... давай-ка сделаем вылазку наружу. Если он где-то поблизости, будет больше шансов сделать фотографию.   
— Ты с ума сошла? Я не позволю тебе так рисковать!  
— Стану я тебя спрашивать!   
— Рукия!  
— Ренджи!   
— Я тебя просто не выпущу. Я сильнее, — заявил Ренджи.   
— А я хитрее и все равно выберусь. Так что хватит спорить, тащи сюда скафандры! 

— Поставил бы ты его на предохранитель, — раздался в наушнике голос Рукии.   
— Еще чего! — Ренджи поудобнее перехватил рукоять бластера. — Не волнуйся, я умею с ним обращаться.   
— Все равно. Нам только случайных выстрелов не хватало.   
— Ну хорошо, хорошо...  
Здешнее солнце еще не появилось над горизонтом, но небо уже посветлело, и температура стала подниматься — Абараю даже пришлось уменьшить обогрев скафандра. Он осторожно заглянул за угол станции.  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросила Рукия, шедшая сзади.   
— Ничего.  
Ровная площадка перед обзорным окном была пуста. Ренджи подождал несколько секунд, всматриваясь в тени под скалой, но никакого движения не заметил.   
— Я пройду еще немного дальше, метров на десять. А ты пока стой тут.   
Слегка пригнувшись, он двинулся вперед. Кажется, что-то мелькнуло у скалы? Или показалось?   
— Ренджи, — Рукия шумно выдохнула. — Он прямо перед тобой!   
— Что? Где?  
— Прямо! На двенадцать часов!  
Прямо перед ним ничего не было, только гладкая отвесная скала, срезанная лазером.   
— Да нет здесь ничего! — сердито сказал Ренджи и обернулся.  
Монстр стоял за спиной Рукии.   
— Пригнись! — заорал он. — Быстро!   
Маленькая фигурка ничком упала на грунт — вовремя, взмах огромной лапы не задел ее. Предохранитель! Заряд!   
— Черт! Промазал!   
Монстр снова исчез. Ренджи в два прыжка добрался до Рукии, подхватил ее, невесомую даже в этом неуклюжем тяжелом скафандре, и помчался к входной двери. Когда они оказались внутри, Абарай включил защитный контур и только тогда спросил:  
— Ты цела?   
— Да. Только...  
— Что? — насторожился он.   
— Фотография не получилась, — вздохнула Рукия.   
— Тьфу на тебя! — Ренджи снял шлем и выдохнул. — Дурочка.   
— Сам дурак. Бластер на предохранитель небось опять забыл поставить!   
Ответить он не успел — включился экран видеосвязи. Заспанный Шухей недовольно спросил:  
— Станция-один, что там у вам происходит? Абарай, Кучики, перепились вы там, что ли? Какого черта вы врубили контур?   
Рукия тоже освободилась от шлема и сказала серьезно:  
— Дежурный офицер Хисаги, свяжите меня с братом. И предупредите персонал, чтобы никто не покидал периметр без разрешения командира. У нас тут нападение представителя местной фауны на сотрудников базы.   
— Фауны? — обалдело уточнил Хисаги. — Но здесь же...  
— Именно, — подтвердила Рукия. — Шухей, не тормози, давай быстрее связь. 

— Таким образом, на станции-один перед восходом солнца наблюдалась сложная оптическая иллюзия, из-за которой объект "Маска", который на самом деле находился за скалой, в нескольких десятках метров от станции, был виден дежурному через обзорное окно так, словно он был на площадке перед станцией. Когда мы находились снаружи, я наблюдала объект в нескольких метрах перед собой, в то время как он был позади меня. Полагаю, этот своеобразный мираж — результат действия многих факторов, в числе которых и разница температур, и состав атмосферы, и присутствие гладкой отражающей поверхности — искусственно срезанной гранитной скалы. Кроме того, имеет значение также угол зрения — именно поэтому изображение объекта не фиксировалось наружными камерами. В данный момент нам удалось получить снимки нескольких объектов при помощи сервисных автоматов, но изображения нечеткие, так как объекты передвигаются слишком быстро. К сожалению, мы пока ничего не знаем об этих существах, и до недавнего момента вообще не подозревали об их существовании на планете. Дальнейшим их изучением будет заниматься группа доктора Куротсучи, мы ожидаем их прибытия на базу в ближайшее время. У меня все.   
Рукия спустилась с кафедры, уступив место Бьякуе Кучики. Начальник экспедиции поблагодарил ее за доклад и добавил:  
— В данный момент геологоразведочные работы на всех станциях временно приостановлены, но вскоре мы разработаем новый режим безопасности и продолжим. До этого момента персоналу настоятельно не рекомендуется покидать базу. Всем понятно?   
— Да, и еще, — добавил Бьякуя. — Лейтенанту Абараю Ренджи выносится благодарность за своевременное обнаружение потенциальной угрозы, — Кучики посмотрел на сидящего в третьем ряду Абарая и едва заметно кивнул. — Собрание окончено. Спасибо, все свободны.  
В коридоре к Ренджи подошел Хисаги.  
— Слушай, тут такое дело. Я должен тебе кое-что сказать...   
— Что такое? — удивился Абарай.   
— Понимаешь.. — Шухей замялся. — Я тоже его однажды видел. Монстра этого. Только не решился об этом сказать, подумал, что меня...  
— Стоп, — прервал друга Ренджи. — Я знаю, что ты подумал. Сам был в этой ситуации.   
— Только ты не побоялся показаться психом.   
— Тоже мне подвиг, — отмахнулся Абарай. — Я и есть псих. Ты что, не знал? — заржал он, толкнув друга в плечо. — Пойдем лучше пива выпьем.   
— Пойдем, — согласился Хисаги.   
Она не заметили, что Рукия тоже задержалась и наблюдала за друзьями издалека. Точнее, она смотрела на Ренджи — смотрела и улыбалась.


End file.
